riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Zippo
Zippo are a four piece stoner rock/progressive band founded in Pescara, Italy in 2004. Initially a quintet (up until 2014) the band released three studio albums between 2006 and 2011, establishing themselves as a key name in the Italian stoner rock/heavy rock movement while becoming a regular touring act throughout Europe. Following a shift into a quartet the band would release a fourth album in 2016's After Us. Zippo have described "very hard to define" as they include elements of Prog Rock, Psych, Stoner, Sludge, Doom, Noise and even Post-Metal. Zippo thrive on creating different sounds and challenging people to use their very heart and soul to fully experience the band’s musical vision. The name of the band is derived from an American brand of lighter that is durable and reusable, also one of the few lighters that will remain burning without holding down a button or lever. History Ode to Maximum and The Road to Knowledge (2004 - 2010) Zippo initially started as a quintet in 2004, wanting to write loud music with a wide range of influences. Info on the band's early performances are scarce though it was known the band frequently performed with a hardcore band named Straight Opposition around that time (And years later at that band's 300th show!) among other locals in the Italian heavy scene.Zippo Facebook Not long after forming the quintet would record their debut album at Acme Studio in Raiano. Ode To Maximum was self-released by the band on 6 January 2006, with a release party that same day at Orange Rock Café in Pescara, doing a live presentation of the entire album.Zippo Facebook In 2007 Zippo would begin touring, beginning with a short Spring tour and then a slightly larger tour in the fall known as the War Cry tour. Zippo would then sign with Subsound Records to release their second album entitled The Road To Knowledge. A more extensive tour would come in support, leading the band to share the stage with the likes of White Hills, Brant Bjork, Bone Man, Been Obscene, Oak's Mary, Unhold and many others over a course of twenty days. A release party would be held at Mono Spazio Bar in Pescara on 15 November 2008. Zippo would follow with further touring throughout 2009, embarking on two separate tours with The Orange Man Theory (One of which remembered by the band as "a complete failure" due to constant road conflicts and one shady promoter.)Zippo Facebook. The band would bounce back from their tour tribulations by 2010, touring twice and performing with the likes of Obiat and Orange Goblin to scratch the surface. Maktub and Tenth Anniversary (2011 - 2014) Zippo would begin work on a third album between December 2010 and January 2011 at Subsound Studio in Ciampino (Rome), Italy with the album being mastered that February in New York. Released in early 2011 with guest appearances by Ben Ward (Orange Goblin) and Luca T. Mai (Zu), Maktub would be released via Subsound Records to positive critical reception. The band would embark on an extensive tour in support, performing with the likes of Ufomammut, Sons of Otis, Beehoover, Iron Void, Black Rainbows and many others. This would follow with a live shows supporting Karma to Burn and Entombed and appearances at various festivals such as Don't Panic Rock Festival and the inaugural Stonesphere Fest. Further touring in support of Maktub would follow in May of 2012, surrounding an appearance at St. Helena Doomfest and the inaugural DesertFest London.Last.fmLast.fm 2013 would see more touring in the form of smaller tours, starting with a Bavarian tour and their first of many alongside the American psych band Simeon Soul Charger. However by the end of the year the band would see a major change as founding member Francesco Frappa would leave the group, turning them into a quartet. The band would celebrate their tenth anniversary, first releasing an EP of previously unreleased material entitled Bonus Material, featuring an unreleased song in "Night Jam #2" and covers of Santo Niente, Black Sabbath and Slo Burn. The band would also perform several special shows, including their tenth anniversary show on 26 August 2014./ Zippo Facebook After Us (2015 - Present) Zippo would begin 2015 recording their fourth album at Noiselab Studio, Giulianova, Italy circa January 2015. Notably one Toshi Kasai would mix and master this album at Sounds of Sirens Studios in Hollywood that Spring and Summer. Zippo in the meantime would embark on their third tour with Simeon Soul Charger, followed with their first ever shows in Russia. Eventually the band would sign with a new label in Apocalyptic Witchcraft. After Us would be released the next year to critical praise. To prepare for the album Zippo would host a listening party on 26 February at Scumm in Pescara,Zippo Facebook Event followed by the release party on 12 March 2016 at Orange Rock Café in Pescara.Zippo Facebook Event Zippo would tour Europe heavily in support of After Me going into 2017 with a tour of Sardinia and an appearance at Berlin Swamp Fest. On 11 February 2018 Zippo would work with Spikerot Records to reissue their debut album Ode To Maximum on Digipak CD and Vinyl (Limited to 500 copies). The band still remains active, touring and supporting touring acts along the likes of Orange Goblin and Baroness among others. Discography Studio Albums *'Ode to Maximum' (2006, Self-Released; 2018, Spikerot) *'The Road to Knowledge' (2008, Subsound) *'Maktub' (2011, Subsound) *'After Us' (2016, Apocalyptic Witchcraft) Other Releases *Bonus Material (2014, Self-Released) Members *'Davide Straccione' - Vocals (2004 - Present) *'Tonino Bosco' - Bass (2004 - Present) *'Alessandro Sergente' - Guitar (2004 - Present) *'Federico Sergente' - Drums (2004 - Present) *'Francesco Frappa' - Guitar (2004 - 2013) List of Known Tours *'Ode To Maximum Spring Tour 2007' (2007)Last.fmZippo Facebook *'War Cry Tour 2007' (2007)Zippo Facebook *'The Road To Knowledge 2008' (2008)Last.fmZippo Facebook *'Devouring The Rocking Highway' (With The Orange Man Theory) (2009)Zippo Facebook *'Hellenic' (With The Orange Man Theory) (2009)Last.fmZippo Facebook *'The Shortcut to Knowledge European Tour 2009' (2009)Zippo Facebook *'August 2010 Tour' (2010)Zippo Facebook *'Road To Ruin Tour 2010' (2010)Last.fmZippo Facebook *'Maktub European Tour 2011' (2011)Zippo Facebook Event *'Maktub European Tour 2012' (2012)Zippo Facebook EventZippo Facebook *'2013 Bavarian Tour' (With Simeon Soul Charger) (2013)Zippo Facebook *Mini-Tour 2013 (With Easter Goat; Canceled) (2013)Zippo Facebook *'July Tour 2013' (2013)Zippo Facebook *'European Fall Tour 2013' (With Simeon Soul Charger) (2013)Zippo Facebook *'10th Anniversary Tour' (2014)Zippo Facebook *'Fall 2014 Italian Shows' (2014)Zippo Facebook *'Caravan of Light' (With Simeon Soul Charger) (2015)Zippo Facebook *'2015 Russian Shows' (2015)Last.fm *'After Us European Tour 2016' (2016)Zippo Facebook *'After Us Sardinia Tour 2017' (2017)Zippo Facebook External Links *Official Website *Facebook *Bandcamp *Twitter *MySpace *YouTube *Soundcloud *Blogspot References Category:Band Category:Pescara Category:Italy Category:Progressive Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Subsound Records Category:Abruzzo